Love Bound By Skin
by SawZelda
Summary: All Alex wanted to do was protect Melissa. Thomas was secretly hoping to find someone who could look past his mask and see his true self. When they both meet will they get what they want? Or will it all end in death? ThomasXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys this the first chapter, tell me if you like it or not. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Texas Chainsaw Massacre, I do own the OCS in this story**

I knew this trip would end in death, blame it on my primal instincts. Strangely, I wasn't afraid of being killed or hurt, I felt like I was doing the right thing by bring them to Texas with me. I hate these people, they always want to drink, have sex and party. It annoys me to no end.

There are ten of those heathens. Three were football players; Micheal the blonde with blue eyes, Sam the black haired brute, and George the other blonde player. Those three were idiots and only cared about having sex with their girlfriends. Their girlfriends were part of the cheerleading squad. Jen, tall and had long black hair, was Micheal's girl. Sammy, the shortest cheerleader and has brown wavy hair, was George's girl. And Samantha, also tall with blonde hair, was Sam's girl.

The last four dunderheads on this trip were Fred, Maria, Jessica, and Jeff. Jessica and Jeff are twins, but are total opposites. Well besides having "fun". Jeff likes to hump anything with a pulse while Jessica was pickier with her choices. They both had the same brown hair and green eyes; just Jessica's hair was longer. Maria was a spit fire and had a condescending attitude that I despise. Fred is the nerd of the group, but only when he is sober which is rare.

Out of all the occupants in the car I only care about one, Melissa. She is the most important person to me in the world. Her mother died during childbirth and the father was unable to properly care for her. That was eight years ago and I had promised her father that I would take care of her until she was an adult. Then I was to bring her back home to her family.

Melissa knows about her parents, but thinks of me as an aunt. She looks like her father, yet has her mother's sweet soul. Unfortunately, her face is deformed like her father's. The left side of her face is slightly disposition. Her eye is smaller and placed lower than her right eye. Luckily that was all that was disfigured.

She has self-esteem issues and never believes me when I tell her she beautiful. I mean yeah her face is slightly disfigured, but to me she is still a beautiful young child. She usually hides her face behind her long dirty blond colored hair only seeing her icy blue eyes.

"Aunty? When can we stop again? I have to pee.' She mumbled the last one quietly, most likely embarrassed. I smile gently while watching the road and replies "soon, we need gas for the van anyways." She smiled shyly at me.

It was about another 15 minutes before we stopped at a gas station. I pulled up to the pumps and told George to fill it up. I jumped out from the drives seat and walked around to the passenger's side had do help Melissa out because she is too short to reach the ground safely.

Once she was the cement, I grabbed her hand and walked towards the store. Inside the store was dark, but clean and organized. I saw an older woman at the cash register and I walked over towards her. "Excuse me miss, but do you have a rest room? My little angel needs to use it." I said with a smile. Melissa snapped her head up at me and glared at me. "Aunty, don't embarrass me." She whined at me.

The woman behind the counter laughed quietly at us and said "But little one, you do look like an angel" Melissa ducked her head, trying to hide her red checks. "Follow me to the back, but only she can go. None of your…companions can go." She said in an icy tone. I sneered at her and said with venom "They can find pee in their pants for all I care."

The woman looked at me oddly, but didn't comment. As promised, the older woman led us to the rest room and I ushered Melissa in before I closed the door.

When I turned around I noticed the woman was tense. I tilted my head sideways, waiting for an explanation. She smiled gently and said "When you do that you remind me of my Tommy." I nodded silently, taking it as a complement. "Miss, I have a question for you. It may sound odd, but I have to ask."

She frowned at me and cautiously nodded at me. "As you probably can tell I have no feelings for those heathens riding in my van. My question for you is their anywhere we could have an "accident" or they go "missing" without Melissa getting hurt?" I asked while looking into her eyes. She looked startled but hesitantly asked "do you eat meat?"

I smiles immediately understanding what she ment. No, I have no quarrels about eating human. I had to in the past I think of it as meat is meat. "Yes and so will Melissa. But I will only do if you swear nothing will happen to her. I said with a straight face.

She nodded her head once just as Melissa walked out of the rest room. Melissa went over to me and grabbed my hand. She looked worried and I got concerned.

I kneeled down in front of her waiting for her to speak. "Aunty, when are we getting rid of them? I don't like them, there mean and make fun of me." She said with tears in her eyes. Gently I pulled her in a hug while she cried on my shoulder. "Why are they so mean to me?" She said in a sob.

I rubbed circles on her back and softly said "They are like that because, as your father would have put it, they are sinners. They are bad people because they choose to act like that." She gasped in surprise and replied "they choose to act that way? On purpose?" I could have laughed at how innocence she was, but I stiffened that urge. "Yes, they think by acting that way that they are having fun and are cool." "Does anyone stop them?" She asked with growing hatred. I smiled sweetly and said "Yes, many people do. I including your family" Melissa smiled up at me.

The older woman put her hand on my shoulder and I looked up with a guarded expression. "Little One, my family also punishes those cretins." She smiled softly as she said this to Melissa. I stood up and asked "Where do I take them?" "Let ne close up the shop and call home, then you will follow me in my truck." She turned around and walked back to the counter, their laid a phone. She picked it up and waited for someone to answer. "Hey Hoyt, I'm bring home a group. don't hurt the driver or the passenger. You heard me young man and tell Tommy the same. I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone and turned back to us. I nodded towards her and grabbed Melissa's hand.

I was walking out the door when I heard "young lady, what is your name?" I looked over my shoulder and said "Alexandria, but please call me Alex." She nodded and replied "Please call me Mama" I nodded back and continued out the door. With that I yelled at the idiots to get in the van and stated it up. I saw a beat up old truck pull out and I followed it.

Somehow I knew this was my new beginning I was looking for. I hope Melissa and I will be happy at our new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello everyone. I noticed people liking my story, so this is the second chapter. Tell me what you guys think. Please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TCM or its character. I do own the OCs**

The truck ahead of us was going at a steady pace. But then again I'm not really paying attention to neither the truck nor its driver. My mind kept coming back to where we were headed. I wasn't worried about my own safety; it was Melissa's life I was worried about.

I looked at the passengers behind me and they didn't suspect anything. "Hey, listen up for a sec. The reason we are following this truck is for a place to rest. She and her family are allowing us to stay at their house for the night." I said in a neutral tone.

"Come on Alex, we could have gone to a motel or something instead of sleeping with a bunch of hillbillies." Replied Fred and he added with a leer, "Besides, do they have enough beds. Because if they don't I don't mind sharing." One of the girls giggled and I just rolled my eyes at them.

"Any ways, will be there any moment now. Behave and show some respect if you can handle that, if not keep your mouth shut." I said that while pulling into a long driveway that the truck went through. "What if they are a bunch of freaks?" Maria said with disgust in her voice. "You will shut the hell up and not say that again Maria" I said with hate in my voice. "Whatever" Was all I got from her. Oh yeah, I'm going to be so sad when they get killed.

I see the truck stop at a two story, Victorian style white house. It looked a little run down old, but had a sturdy looking frame. I pulled up next the truck and turned off the van. I made sure to pocket the keys in case one of them did escape. When I parked, I shouted for everyone but Melissa to get out. Once everyone was out I turned to Melissa to ask her something.

"Sweet heart, I need you to do something for me. I need you to stay near me or if I say to do something, just do it." I asked while taking her hand. She gave me a confused look and asked" Why? Isn't this family good?" I smiled and replied "If they keep their promise, then yes. But, I also don't trust those cretins from not hurting you." "I understand" she said while nodding.

I got out of the van and went around to help Melissa. I grabbed her hand and walk towards the house. We got close enough to the group to hear one of them mutter "The house has seen better days."I rolled my eyes and kept walking to Mama. She smiled faintly at us and hollered to the group "Come on in and I'll get everyone a drink."

Melissa and I stepped up on the porch and I held open the screen door for Mama. She beamed at me and softly said a thank you. After she crossed the door frame, I pushed Melissa forward. I quickly followed them towards a living room.

The room had a small TV with antenna, a large family sized couch, two other rocking chairs beside the couch, and an iron board in the corner. I didn't look around much because Mama was walking to the kitchen. Nothing that special about this room either, just kitchen appliances.

"Why don't you two help me make tea for your group." Mama said while reaching in her cabinet for a tea pot. "Aunty, can I help?" Melissa asked with a pleading look on her face. I laughed and replied "Didn't you her Mama say "you two"?" she looked down, embarrassed from not listening. I lifted her chin and asked "You weren't paying attention and were looking around, weren't you?" She nodded quickly. "It's alright Angel, it's a new place. I understand your curiosity."

She smiled and crossed the room towards Mama to ask what she could do. "Why don't you clean the tea cups in the sink." Melissa nodded and headed to the sink to start working. "Do you have any beer? I only ask because I doubt the boys will drink tea." I added that last sentence when Mama gave me a disapproving look. Mama nodded and pointed to the fridge.

I turned around and opened the fridge, grabbing five beers. "Bring them over here, I'll fix them up." Mama said. I walked over to the counter and placed them next to her. She grabbed a cap opener and removed the caps on the bottles. She then took some white powder and put it in their drinks. She looked at me and said "Sleeping pills crushed up, knocks them out in about five minutes."

"Same in the tea?" I asked Mama. She nodded and she turned to get the kettle of the stove. "I'm done." Melissa exclaimed from the sink. I smiled and replied "I'll help you carry them to the counter." I walked over and grabbed six cups while she had a cup in each hand. Once we set them on the counter, Mama filled them and put the sleeping powder in five of them.

"Melissa." I called quietly. She looked up at me and I said "Make sure you don't trade cups or give your cup to someone else." She nodded and grabbed one that was safe to drink. Melissa looked at Mama and said "Thank you for making us tea Mama." Mama just smiled and nodded. Mama turned back towards the cabinets and grabbed a metal tray to carry the drinks. I helped her load the tray and grabbed the tray for her. "It's quite heavy; I don't mind carrying it for you Mama." I said while heading to the living room. "You are such a nice young lady" Mama replied and I could hear a smile in her voice.

I went out to the living room and passed everyone their drinks. Apparently the girls didn't mind sitting on their boyfriends laps on the couch. The three football players were on the couch with their girls on their laps while the other two boys were in the chairs next to the couch. The two remaining girls just lean on the wall. "Why do we have to drink tea when the boys get beer?" Maria snobbishly said to me. "Because Mama wants the girls to drink tea and act properly. So shut up and drink your tea." She glared at me but still drank it.

After about five minutes they did pass out. "Good stuff" I thought to myself. "So what do we do now Mama?" Melissa asked while looking at everyone sleeping. Mama smiled and said "My special boy will take care of them." Mama walked over toward a door that was close the stairs. She knocked on the door and shouted "Thomas, I got a group for you."

All the sudden I heard thundering footsteps coming up the stairs and I pulled Melissa next to me. The door open and their stood a giant man. He was dressed in a blue button up shirt and brown pants. The apron he was wearing was covered in dried blood and cleaver he was holding was in the same state. However, the most distinctive thing was his mask. It seems he was wearing someone else's face.

Then he walked to the couch to collect one of the bodies, but then he noticed Melissa and me. His hand tightened around his cleaver and he raised it toward me. I pushed Melissa behind me as he raised his cleaver above his head. "Stop right now!" Mama shouted at Thomas and he froze on the spot. "What did I say over the phone?" He tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders. "To not hurt the driver or the passenger, these two girls." Mama pointed to us. He lowered his cleaver and looked down ashamed, my guess from not almost killing us but almost disobeying Mama. "It's alright Mama, Thomas didn't know who was who." I said in a calm voice. Thomas snapped his head towards me and stared at me. I figured I should introduce us.

"Hello Thomas, I'm Alex and this little angel's name is Melissa." Melissa looked around me and waved shyly at him. He gestured to the unconscious group and tilted his head. "Those were the cretins who were traveling with us." He nodded and grabbed Fred by the ankle. He turned around and headed back from where he came from. All you could hear was the steady thud of Fred's body hitting the steps on his way down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Here is the third chapter of this story. Tell me how you liked the pov change.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TCM, just the OCS**

(Alex's POV)

Once Thomas got all the bodies downstairs, it was quiet again. I turned to Mama and asked "Do you want us to leave or stay for a while?" Mama shook her head and replied quickly "No stay as long as you want, after all you brought dinner.""Aunty, what does Mama mean?" Melissa asked me with a tilted head.

"Oh crap, I forgot to tell her what is going on." I thought to myself while coming up with a plan. "Melissa, why don't we go sit on the porch and have a talk." I said while grabbing her hand. "Alright" was all I got out of her. I nodded to Mama and headed out of the screen door and sat on the edge of the porch.

"Aunty, where is the food we brought?" Melissa asked as soon as we were seated. I sighed and responded "This family eats people." She gasped and fearfully asked "Will they eat us too?" "No, Mama said we wouldn't be hurt." I said trying calm her down.

Melissa started shifting nervously and I just waited for her to begin, I didn't have to wait long. "What about that big guy? He could hurt us." Melissa said looking at me for an explanation. I nodded and replied honestly "Yes he could, very easily. But, I don't think he will." "Why is that Aunty?" Melissa asked with confusion in her voice. "Because Mama said not to and also I think because we haven't done anything to hurt his family."

"Would he hurt us if we did hurt his family?" Melissa asked me oddly. I think I know how to explain to her why. "Melissa, if someone hurt you. What would I do?" I asked Melissa in hopes she would understand me. She smiled and said "You would hurt them Aunty, like in the past." I smiled and said "Yes and to me you are family. Do you understand why Thomas would hurt those who would hurt his family?" "Because he loves his family like you love me." Melissa said with glee in her voice for understanding what I was saying.

"Do you know who Thomas reminds me of?" I asked Melissa. She frowned and shook her head no. I smiled and said "He reminds me of your father." She perked up and excitedly asked how so. I smiled and said "Your father was also a very tall man who would do anything for his family. He was very loyal to ones he deemed trust worthy." "Aunty, why didn't father talk? You never explain it to me before." Melissa asked in a timid voice. Melissa knows it's hard to for me to talk about her parents.

"Well he just never did. He never saw the point. Either he would make hand gestures or he would write it down." I said simply. "What about Mommy? Did she talk?" Melissa asked. I laughed and said "Yes, she never did stop talking. They were perfect together. He never spoke and she never stopped speaking."

Behind me I heard a board creek and I looked behind me. There stood Thomas with a look in his eye I couldn't explain. "Hello Thomas, does Mama want me?" He nodded his head once, but didn't move. I stood up and turned to face him. I tilted my head and asked "Did you need something?" He shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hand. I didn't know what he wanted, but I rose my hand up as well and waited for him to do what he wanted.

He grabbed my hand and just held it. He looked me in the eyes and tilted his head. I shrugged and looked at our hands. His hands dwarfed mine, but oddly fit perfectly in his. He used his thumb and went over my knuckles, almost absentmindedly.

The moment was shattered when I heard Mama call out for me. Thomas immediately let go of my hand and stepped away from the door. I looked at Thomas and nodded to him. "I suppose I should see what Mama wants" I thought to myself. I opened the screen door and headed towards the kitchen.

(Thomas POV)

It took me a couple of trips to drag all the bodies down stairs. We have never gotten this big of a group before. Usually four or five, but never ten people in one go. "I wonder why Mama doesn't want me to hurt Alex." I thought this while tossing one of the girls into a cage. I mean she looked nice. I really liked her long black hair and her forest green eyes. But, she looked normal.

"No, she is different. She didn't act like these people normally did." I thought suddenly. It was true; she didn't scream in fear or cower when I came into view. I mean I'm wearing someone else's face, which would scare someone normal right? And that little one, Melissa, seemed like a nice little girl.

"Well, that's all of them." I thought while looking at all ten of them, who were either in a locked cage or hooked on the meat hooks. I headed upstairs to check on Mama, I still didn't trust Alex to not hurt her. Once I got upstairs, the living room was empty. Did Alex and Melissa run? "Thomas is that you? Could you come here please?" I heard Mama say from the kitchen.

I silently walked into the kitchen and Mama was cutting up some meat for dinner. "Sweetheart, you are probably wondering why I asked you to spare them right?" Mama asked while chopping. I nodded once and waited. "Well first off we don't kill children so that explains Melissa." She said as if it was a fact, it was. We never get children in the first place, but if there is one we give it to our cousins. "Now Alex asked where she could take them to kill them herself." She said over her shoulder.

I was shocked, why would she people? Alex didn't look like a killer. Mama turned around and I tilted my head. Mama smiled and said "Alex seems to be a nice girl, but she has darkness in her. I could hear her hatred in her voice when she talked about those pests." She paused and cautionary said "You know Thomas; she is going to be here for awhile. You should get to know her." She stopped talking and after a few moments continued "Alex is outside, could you tell her I wanted to see her? Thanks dear." Mama said as she turned around and continue cutting up the meat.

I turned around and head outside. Why did Mama want me to get to know her? I mean why Alex would want to talk to me. I wouldn't talk back to her because of the skin disease that ate my vocal cords. I suppose I could write a question I had for her. I opened the screen door and I saw them sitting on the edge of the porch.

I decided I would wait for them finish their conversation and just head back in. I turned away when I heard Alex say "Do you know who Thomas reminds me of?" I was surprised to hear happiness in her voice when she said this and I turned back around to watch them. I saw Melissa shake her head and Alex said "He reminds me of your father." I frowned at that. I mean Melissa father being compared to me wouldn't be a good thing, would it? All Alex did was smile and say "Your father was also a very tall man who would do anything for his family. He was very loyal to ones he deemed trust worthy."

This confused me more, why would she say nice things about me. Alex doesn't even know me; she should be saying "Freak" or "Monster". Alex was right on all counts and it was creepy how similar I was to Melissa's father. "Aunty, why didn't father talk? You never explained it to me before." Melissa asked in a small voice. Was she worried Alex would get mad from question?

"Well he just never did. He never saw the point. Either he would make hand gestures or he would write it down." Alex stated plainly. Maybe I have more in common with her father. Was he killer? "What about Mommy? Did she talk?" Melissa asked. Alex laughed and said "Yes, she never did stop talking. They were perfect together. He never spoke and she never stopped speaking."

It must have been hard for Melissa not grow up with any parents besides Alex. At least I had Mama to take care of me. I guess I could feel sympathy for Melissa, not having our biological parents around. I must have shifted my weight because I heard a creek from floor boards. I saw Alex look up at me and said "Hello Thomas, does Mama want me?" I nodded, but I didn't move from my spot.

Alex stood up and turned and faced me. She adorably tilted her head and asked me "Did you need something?" I shrug my shoulders; I didn't know what I wanted. I noticed how small her hands were, so lady like. I reached hesitantly out to grab them, but I waited till she gave me permission. Alex slowly lifted her hand; almost she didn't know what to do.

I lightly, well lightly for me, grabbed her hand. They were so small and soft. I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles. It was a weird feeling, my rough and callous thumb against her smooth hand. I looked her in the eye to see if she was uncomfortable with me holding her hand. I tilted my head to ask if she was comfortable.

Alex shrugged and stared at our joined hands. But, she didn't pull away. I don't know why but I felt really happy that she didn't resist this small piece affection. I frowned at that, why do I want to be affectionate to her?

I hear Mama call for Alex and I let go of her hand almost ashamed for get so distracted by my thoughts. I stepped to the side so she could pass. Before she went past me she nodded her head at me, then she continued to the kitchen. Why wasn't she afraid of me?

I turned to go through the same screen door when I felt a small tug on my sleeve. I looked down and saw Melissa next to me. She smiled at me and said "Umm...Thomas, Aunty said you remind her of my father." She looked hesitant and looked away. I was intrigued on what she wanted to say to me. So I knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin.

She giggled and said "Just like Aunty." I tilted my head at that, what did she mean by that? She smiled and said "Aunty lifts my chin when I stop talking and she wants to know more." I nodded my head and waited for her to continue. "By Aunty saying that means you are a good person and I'm sorry for being scared of you." I shook my head no, it's perfectly normal for her to be terrified of me. In fact she should be screaming because I'm this close to her. I didn't know what to do, so I patted her head reassuringly. Melissa smiled and hugged me. I stiffened, but relaxed when I realized she just wanted a hug. Melissa let go and said "I'll see you later Thomas." Then she went around me and into the house.

I am so confused by those two girl's behavior. They are doing everything opposite then what they are suppose to. Oh well, I'll think about it later. I got up and headed to the basement. Maybe torturing one of them will clear my head. I smiled and headed down stairs. Time for some fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who have reviewed, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TCM, only own Alex and Melissa

Alex's POV

The next couple of hours went by uneventful luckily. Mama and I were cooking, I was chopping carrots up for the stew, and Melissa was in the living room listening to the radio. I also hadn't see Thomas since he went down to the basement. Then like everything else on this trip, something happened.

I heard two trucks pull up to the house. I was panicking on the inside. "What if they are here to hurt Mama and Thomas?" I thought this with rage. I gripped m knife tighter and stalked to the living room, not only to protect everyone in the house but to also block their way in if they were a threat.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Melissa asked with fear in her eyes. I was about a foot away from the door when I replied quickly and quietly "I don't know, go to the kitchen with Mama." She must have understood not to argue with me because I heard her run towards the kitchen. Melissa just entered the kitchen when two males walked through.

One was dressed like a Sheriff and the other must have been a mechanic because he had oil on his clothing. The Sheriff noticed me standing there before the other man and leered "Well, look at what we have here." I widened my stance, ready to attack them if I needed to.

The mechanic flashed me a hesitant smile, but it faltered when he saw it had no effect on me. He said "I'm Uncle Monty and this is Sheriff Hoyt. Now, why don't you put the knife down and tell us your name sweetheart." He said this as he inched forward, as if I was a wild animal.

I thrust the knife forward, missing his hand on purpose. He quickly pulled back his hand back. "Aw hell with this. THOMAS, GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW BOY." The Sheriff yelled out with a smirk aimed at me."He must think Thomas will kill me." I thought amusingly, and also a bit of angry because he was having Thomas do his dirty work.

I heard his thundering footsteps running up the stairs. This time instead of a machete, he came out with a chainsaw. He looked over at the Sheriff and tilted his head. "Well? Don't just stand there boy, kill here." The sheriff said while pointing at me.

Thomas looked at me then back at the Sheriff and shook his head no. "What's the matter with you boy. I said kill her or I'll just do it myself." The Sheriff said this while drawing hid gun from his belt. To tell the truth, I was terrified. It's not like I had a fighting chance against a gun. Luckily Thomas my savior at that moment.

He once again shook his head no and pushed me behind him, setting his chainsaw on the floor. Now normally I would be pissed off that a man pushed me behind him, but instead I felt safe and protected. But then again anyone would safe with a six foot plus man protecting you by being your shield. I also had to keep the blush off of my face because Thomas hadn't removed his hand from my hip. His hand was warm and his grip was strong, but not crushing me. And my god, he even smells fantastic. A mix of blood, leather, and Thomas's natural scent.

I scolded myself, now wasn't the time to check him out as a potential mate. I decided it was up to me to defuse the situation. "Mama, could you come in the living room? We need you to clarify something." I yelled behind me, towards the kitchen. I heard soft footsteps from behind me. I looked over at her and she looked livid.

"Hoyt, lower your weapon right now young man. How dare you treat our guest like that, especially since she brought dinner." She said as if scolding a bad child. "But Mama, she come out here wielding a knife." The Sheriff whined pitifully at Mama. Now Mama's glare turned on me, great.

"And what were you thinking missy?" Mama asked while staring me down. I suppose I should explain my side of the argument. "I didn't know who pulled up to the house and I thought maybe they were here to hurt you or once I saw the Sheriff, arrest you and Thomas." I said while looking Mama in the eye.

I felt Thomas's hand squeeze my hip more firmly before relaxing it; I thought he wanted my attention. O I turned my gaze up at Thomas and tilted my head. He pointed, with his free hand, to himself and Mama, then to my knife, and lastly to the two men by the front door. I nodded and said "Yes Thomas, I would have killed them to protect you and Mama."

He tilted his head, most likely waiting for me to explain why. I was about to answer his unspoken question when the Sheriff said "Isn't that sweet. The Freak has someone that wants to protect him."Every time I someone say "Freak", my blood runs cold and I can't control my rage.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had already crossed the room. I ended up grabbing the Sheriff by his shirt and pulled him forward. I casually laid my knife across his neck and I heard him suck in air. I into his fearful eyes and said "Never say Freak in front of me again sheriff. If Mama and Thomas didn't like you so much, I would have spilt your blood on the carpet already."

And with that, I shoved him away and walked into the kitchen. I walked in and saw Melissa sitting on the floor with her hands over her ears. Melissa always gets scared when someone raises their voice and she goes into a trance like state. As she told me before, she goes into her mind where it's quiet and happy. I quickly placed the knife on the counter and sat on the floor next Melissa.

I gathered her up on my lap and rubbed her back soothingly. About a minute later Mama came in and saw us on the floor. She had a worried look on her face, but I put a finger to my lips to silence her. She nodded then went back to cooking dinner. Melissa lowered her hands and stared up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry my angel for being too loud." I said as I wiped tears from her cheeks. She sniffed and said "It's alright Aunty." I sighed and I said "No, it's not alright my little one." I need to think of something to distract Melissa with. I looked over at the table and saw it was bare. "Hey Mama, do you want us to set up the table for dinner?" I asked Mama. "Yeah go ahead; dinner will be done soon anyways." Mama replied form the stove.

With that we got the table set up for dinner. And now for the most interesting thing of the day, we needed to get ready to eat with the family that eats people. This could be interesting for us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I wanted to thank everyone who have reviewed this story; it means so much to me to hear from my readers. I hope to read more of your guy's reviews in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TCM, but I own Alex and Melissa. **

Thomas's POV

I heard someone knocking on the basement door and then I heard Hoyt yell out, "Dinners ready, go clean up boy" I sighed and put my knife bock on the table. The person, on my table is a boy with brown hair and has an athletic build. I'm debating if I want to take his face. It would fit, but what if it freaked Alex out?

I paused and rethought that. Why did I care if she got scared of me? It's not like we are friends. "But, I did enjoyed touching her and felt the need to protect her." I thought that with confusion. Why is she different? "I think I need to communicate with her." I thought this with conviction.

I took off my bloody apron and hung it upon the wall. While walking to the sink, to wash up for dinner, I thought about Alex. She is beautiful, to me at least, and dark hearted. But, she isn't evil in my eyes. I believe this because she protects people against outside threats. Oh, how I wish she had gone to school with me.

I never fought back because I thought I deserved the beatings. I hate my decayed face and I believed those kids, when they would call me "Freak". However, I'm the stronger one now. It's my turn to punish them for all the pain and humiliation they put me through. And they just happen to be our food source now.

"Damn it Thomas, hurry up down there." I heard Hoyt scream through the closed door. Heaving a sigh, I turned and went upstairs. The stairs had always protested my weight when I would walk on them. But, they are sturdy and have never given way.

When reaching the door, I opened it and went to the kitchen. "I wonder if Alex can convince Melissa to eat the meat." I pondered on this as I made my way to the table. Everyone was seated normally, well except Alex and Melissa. Hoyt was sitting at the head of the table, with Mama to his left. In front of Mama is Uncle Monty. Then the seat next Mama is empty, which is my normal spot, and in front of me is Alex. And lastly, Melissa was seated next to Alex.

I walked over to my seat and sat down. Once seated, I nodded my head to Mama and then looked at my empty plate. "Hello Thomas." I heard Alex say. I lifted my head to stare at her. I tilted my head at her, questioning while she said that. I mean why say hello to me?

"Hi Thomas, it's good to see you again." I looked at Melissa who had shyly said this. For some reason Alex smiled at Melissa. Well I suppose I should say hi to them as well. I nodded my head to both of them. I heard Melissa giggle after I nodded to her. "Did I do something odd?" I thought this with a little hurt.

Alex must have noticed my tensed shoulders because she lightly said "Thomas, Melissa is just surprised by your greeting." I tilted my head at Alex, silently asking why. She sighed and said with a sadden tone "Not many people have nice to use, to put it lightly." I frowned at that, but I didn't ask why.

"Alright Hoyt, everyone is here now. Say grace." Mama said while putting her head down in prayer. I followed her example and drowned out Hoyt's voice. Once everyone said "Amen" we started filling our plates with Mama's stew.

Once the pot came to me, I put about four ladles full of soup in my bowl. I gently handed the pot to Alex and watched her put some in hers and Melissa's bowl. Alex put the pot on the table and started eating her dinner. She didn't have look of disgust, in fact she smiled at Mama and said "It's really delicious stew Mama." "Thank you sweet heart, make sure you eat enough. You're too skinny as it is." Mama said while she kept looking at the pot.

Alex just laughed and continued eating her food. I looked over at Melissa, to see if she was eating it. Melissa still had a worried look on her face, but she was eating it. Hoyt sneered at Alex and gave his signature smirk to Melissa that says "I'm about to do something that you won't like".

"Hey little girl, do you know you are eating a person right now?" I glared at Hoyt. How dare he try to mess with Melissa. I heard an animistic growl and I whipped my gaze to its source. It was Alex who made that sound, she reminds me of a mother dog protecting her pup. "You will leave Melissa alone Hoyt. She is a guest and a good girl. Now behave." Mama yelled at Hoyt.

I smiled under my mask as Hoyt looked down. After his little outburst, dinner was a quiet affair. "Do you want help cleaning off the table Mama?" Alex asked when she stood up. "Nope, you have done enough for today. Go and relax." Mama said while shoving Alex out of the kitchen. She just laughed and took Melissa with her.

"Hey Tomas, could you show us up to our room. I think we had enough excitement for the day." Alex said in a quiet tone. I nodded my head and began to walk upstairs. Mama told where the girls will be staying; it was the door across from mine.

We got up there and I stood next to their door. Alex nodded and said "Thank you Thomas. We will see you tomorrow." I nodded and went to turn away. But, I stopped when I felt a tug from my sleeve. I turned back around and saw Melissa with her hand on my sleeve. I knelt down so she could talk to me.

Melissa smiled and said "Thank you Thomas and I wanted to say goodnight as well" Once she said that she looked at the ground. I smiled and patted her head softly. She looked up and smiled again. She looked up at Alex and said "I'm going to bed Aunty, night." Alex smiled softly and kissed her head. "Night Melissa."

And with that Melissa went into her room and I stood up. Alex closed the door behind Melissa. "Hey Thomas, I wanted to thank you for earlier." Alex said with a small smile. I nodded my head. I don't know why I did, but I am glad I did protect her. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and went to her room.

I turned around and went to my room. I did my normal routine for going to sleep. I changed my clothes and put my mask on the nightstand next to the bed. I got settled in my bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Review please, let me know what you guys think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who has read this story. I enjoy reading your guy's reviews and I hope for more in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TCM, just Alex and Melissa. **

Alex pov

I woke up and it was still dark outside. Getting out of bed, I yawned and looked at my watch. It reads 2:16 am. "Damn, now what am I going to do until everyone wake up." I asked myself while putting my shoes on. Before I left my room, I wrote a note to Melissa. Just a quick note to explain what I'm doing so she doesn't get scared. Leaving it by her nightstand, I turned and walked quietly to the kitchen.

I winced every time a floorboard or a stair would creak, but I did arrive it to my destination without waking anyone. Once in the kitchen, I reached in the cupboard and grabbed a glass. I ran the water for a bit to get is colder; I filled half way and finished in three gulps.

As soon as I put my glass down, someone grabbed my arm. I was about to scream for help, but they covered my mouth. I struggled in their grip, trying to fight them off. But, I heard them say "Calm down Alex, it's me. It's Jeff." I nodded and he released me. I looked him over, to see how injured he was. His wrists were red and raw looking. His shirt was cut down from the top, making it look like a open vest. And most importantly I noticed he was holding a knife in his left hand, it looked about 5five inches long with a jagged edge.

I shifted my gaze up to his eyes. How did he escape? He must have seen my question in my eyes because he explained "I was strapped to a table and one of the arm cuffs was loose. I freed my hand and grabbed one of the knifes above my head and cut myself out. "

I nodded my head at him and said with a fake smile "I'm glad you are okay." He frowned and asked me slowly "Why weren't you with us?" Crap, what could I say to that? "Oh, I got annoyed with you people and brought you guys to a cannibal family on purpose." Yeah, I think that would go well. He would most likely give me look of disgust, kill me with that lovely knife in his hands, and then escape while everyone was asleep. Sounds like a party to me.

I sighed and in what I think is a sorrowful voice "They took Melissa. If I didn't comply with their wishes, then they would kill her." He nodded, understanding I would do anything for her. Before I could stop myself I asked "Where is Jessica?" I mean it is his twin sister, you would think he would free her. His body stiffened and he gripped his knife tighter. With a despaired filled voice he said "That bastard killed her. I can still hear her screaming for me. Jesus, there is something fucking wrong with this family."

I nodded and said "We need to escape. I heard them say the van keys were in the basement." "Where in the basement?" Jeff asks while heading that direction. "I don't know, I just heard them say they were in there." I said behind him. "Alright, I'll go down first. We will get the keys and escape. We need to get the cops here." Jeff whispered quickly to me.

He opened the door to the basement and slowly went down. I need to injury him, so he can't get away. He has his back facing me, it would be easy. I came up behind him and raised my foot. As hard as I could I slammed it down on his back. He went tumbling down the stairs, cursing as he fell. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was sprawled out and moaning in pain.

I turned and shut the door. I looked around for something to block it with, just in case he got up. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a chair. Running back with the chair in my hands, a strange thought came to me. "If someone else escapes, they will kill you. You can't trick them again." I didn't care if they trusted me, but it sucks I had to revel my true colors so early. Oh well, they all should be dead within two weeks.

I pushed the chair against the door handle and ran upstairs for Thomas. "Thomas wake up, I need your help." I yelled that as I climbed the stairs. During my run, I heard shuffling upstairs. I'm hoping its Thomas and not Hoyt. I didn't want to deal with him right now.

Once I got closer to his room, I found him coming towards me with his usual mask on. "One of them escaped your table, but I trapped him in the basement." He nodded at me and rushed down stairs. I wanted to help him, but I noticed everyone else was leaving their rooms. I might as well tell them what happened.

"Goddamn it girl, why you screaming so damn early." Hoyt said while coming towards me. "One of them escaped and I trapped him down in the basement. I yelled to get Thomas." I explained to everyone. "Are you alright dear, you hurt?" Mama asked while looking for any injuries. I smiled lightly at her and said "No Mama, I'm fine. The idiot boy thought I was a victim as well and he turned his back on me." She nodded and turned to leave. I also went around everyone and went in my room. I needed to see if Melissa was okay.

Hopefully Thomas can handle him.

Thomas's pov

"Thomas wake up, I need your help." I heard Alex yell that from downstairs. Oh God, did someone escape and she got hurt. I jumped out of bed and pulled my mask on. I could feel my heart racing as I rushed out of my room. "If she is hurt, who ever hurt her will suffer." I thought as I walked down the hallway.

I was filled with relieve when I saw her coming towards me. She said quickly "One of them escaped your table, but I trapped him in the basement." I nodded to her and continued down stairs. I took two steps at a time; don't want them to escape the basement a second time.

At the door to the basement, I saw a chair pushed up against the door handle. I moved the chair and opened the door. I headed down and saw a figure on the floor, unmoving. "He most likely passed out from the pain." I thought unremorsefully. I picked him up and threw him on the table. I noticed that the straps were cut except the one arm. Was it too loose? How could I have screwed up this badly? He could have killed Alex or escaped and told the real cops.

I paused and thought "Why was hurting Alex my first thought." Because you care about her. But, why do I? I mean I just meet her. I'll think about this later, right now this idiot needs to die.

I grabbed a butcher knife from the wall and held him down, even though he wasn't struggling. I quickly stabbed my knife in his heart and his eyes opened. He tried to scream, but all that came out was a gurgling sound and blood. He tried to pry my hands away from the knife and in response I pushed harder.

After a couple of seconds, he stopped struggling. I took out the knife and went to the sink to clean it. Once clean, I turned around and put it back on the wall. Tomorrow I would cut the body up for dinner, but right now I'm too tired.

I double checked everyone else's lock and went back up stairs. I got to my room, took of my mask once again and fell into bed. "Maybe I can sleep in a bit, but then I'm going to hang out with Alex. I need to know more about her." With that thought I fell asleep, wondering what would happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry guys for not updating. I got sick and on top of that I had finals. So please forgive me. Anyways, I hope you guys like the new chapter. Please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TCM, just Alex, Melissa, and OC Victims. **

Alex's POV

"Alex? Please wake up." I heard Melissa say. I rolled over on my bed and looked around for her. She stood by the door, but was looking at me urgently. I yawned and asked "What do you need Melissa?" She shifted and said in a quiet tone "I have to you the restroom and I didn't want to go alone." "I'm glad you woke me up instead of going by yourself." I said while standing up.

I pulled my shoes on and opened the door for us. I walked her to the bathroom and I said "I'll wait outside." She nodded and headed in. I waited patiently for Melissa to exit the bathroom. While waiting, I saw Thomas heading straight towards me. What was odd was he was holding a spiral notebook, likely took it from one of his victims. "I wonder what he's doing with that" I thought as he got closer.

He stopped in front of me and put up a single finger, as if to tell me to wait. I nodded to him and he started to write in the notebook. Once finished with what he was writing, he handed me the notebook. Written on it was "Hello Alex. I was wondering if you would like to hang out today. I would really like to get to know you."

I looked up and saw Thomas looking at the floor. For some reason that was heartbreaking to me. To me it looked like he was expecting a rejection or for me to laugh at him. I smiled lightly and said "Yes Thomas, I would like to hang out with you. Would you like to go for a walk later in the evening?" His head snapped up at "yes" and his eyes were widened, most likely in disbelieve. He nodded his quickly and I handed his notebook back.

He began to write once more and he handed back to me again. This time it said "I would really like that." Melissa opened the door and said "Hi Thomas." Thomas looked passed me and waved at Melissa. He looked at me once more and then he turned and left. "What did Thomas want Aunty?" Melissa asked with her head tilted.

I laughed and replied "Thomas just wanted to know if we could hang out together." "Can I come too?" Melissa asked with a pout. "Maybe next time Angel." I said while messing up her hair. She giggled and tried to run from my hands. I grabbed her around her waist and twirled her around. Melissa started to laugh uncontrolled with a huge grin on her face.

I set her down and asked "Are you hungry?" Melissa shook her head yes. I took her hand and headed to the kitchen. I decided a simple breakfast for us, some eggs and toast. I figured I shouldn't eat any meat until Melissa can handle it better.

"Hey Aunty, what are we going to do today?" Melissa asked while I cleaned the dishes. I grabbed the next plate and washed as well. "Well sweetheart, we can read or draw today. I think we should do something quiet and not bother the other here." Melissa said "Alright, but I get to choose the book." I laughed and promised that she could.

Once done cleaning the dishes, I dried my hands and went back to our room. I grabbed my bag and Melissa's bag. I took our bags into the living room and set our bags in front of the couch. Melissa dug around and grabbed one of her favorite books, _The Grimm Fairytales_. I know its a little dark, but I did promise she could read what she wanted.

While she read I was going to work on my crochet. Yes I said crochet; right now I'm making a blanket with a square pattern. The colors are white in the middle, a light green, a dark forest green, and then a brown on the border. My grandmother taught me how to before she died from old age. She was a nice woman, very prim and proper. She is the one that molded my personality and my behaviors; well I taught myself to injury/murder others.

About two hours later, I heard Thomas walking up the stairs. To tell you the truth I am excited. I feel like no one really paid that much attention to him, well besides yelling at him to do something.

I must have spaced out thinking about Thomas because I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I looked up from my spot on the couch and saw Thomas standing behind the couch. I smiled and asked "You ready to go?" He nodded and held up his notebook. I nodded and stood up. "I'll be back later Melissa, just enjoy your book Angel." She nodded and went back to reading.

Thomas walked to the front the door and held it open for me; I thanked him and walked through. He shut the door behind him and started to walk towards the wooded area near the house. I followed him, figuring he wanted to take me somewhere.

Every so often Thomas would look back and make sure I was following him. I found that cute, to me he seemed to be an excited kid. I wonder what he has planned.

Thomas's POV

I still can't believe she is coming in the woods with me and wants to hang out with me. At least she isn't questioning me and oddly she trusts me to lead her safely in these woods. She is an odd one, but I like her.

About twenty minutes of walking, we got the clearing that the family doesn't know about. I figured that we might be a while and I would like to talk/write to her alone. I looked behind me one last time and saw her right behind me. I do have to admit she is beautiful to me. Her black hair that hung straight down her hair and her bright green eyes that darkened with anger when she fights. She is a deadly creature. On the outside she looks like an innocent girl, but on the inside she a proficient predator willing to kill to protect the ones she loves.

I nodded to her and sat down in the shade. She quickly followed and sat next to me. I flipped my notebook open and wrote "Why are you comfortable around me. Not that I'm complaining, but it's a little odd." I handed the paper to her and waited. I hope I don't offend her with my question.

She sighed and said "Well Thomas it has to do with multiple things. One is that I'm a killer and understand why your family kills. So naturally, I would be a giant hypocrite if I complained about you killing other." I nodded, understand her reasoning. However, I wanted to know why else.

Alex leaned back against the tree and said in a quiet voice, that held a musical tone to it, "Before Melissa was born, I traveled with my sister Erika. Erika was a spit fire like me, but she was my opposite in appearance. She had blonde hair, which almost looked white in the sun, and icy blue eyes, like Melissa's eyes. But, she had a calm and gentle spirit."

"About ten years ago, we went to Camp Crystal Lake with a bunch of our classmates. We just graduated and we just wanted to get away. We weren't well like in the group because we didn't want to have sex with random men or drink alcohol or do any of the drugs they had." I nodded approvingly and a little proudly. At least she doesn't have any bad vices.

"While there we noticed some of the campers were disappearing. At first we thought they just left in their own cars, but then one of the girls that came with a boy disappeared. To tell the truth we were nervous. Especially after we heard the myth of the serial killer who died there, Jason Voorhees." I held up a finger, signaling for her to wait and grabbed my notebook.

I wrote "Tell me about Jason." She lowered her eyes and said "It was horrible what they did to him as child Thomas. He had a facial deformity." I stiffened at that, but I relax as she continued. "The disease affected the left side of his face. His left eye was lower and smaller than his right and on his forehead he had lumps varying different sizes. His mother was a cook at the camp and she couldn't watch him all the time."

Alex pulled her knees up to her and hugged them. I wondered "Did she know Jason, she seems really upset." I wanted to comfort her, but I wasn't sure how to. So I waited and she drew in a breath. "He was picked on by the other kids and they called him Freak. I despise that word. Anyways, they put a sack over his head and pushed him in the lake. Jason didn't know how to swim." I nodded, knowing instinctually what happened, he must have drowned.

She continued with "When his mother found out, she snapped mentally. She ended up killing the consolers because they were having sex and were partying instead of watching the children. One of her victims was named Alice, she killed Jason's mother. Regrettably, Jason saw his mother beheaded." I was saddened to hear that. I know I would have gone into a rage if someone killed Mama.

"Now back to the story, these two boys started to pester my sister. They wanted to sleep with her and she refused them. I knew they would cause trouble, so I didn't leave her side. One night they jumped us by the lake. While I wrestled with my opponent, the other boy had Erika pinned down." When she said this I got really angry and I did something even I was surprised at. I grabbed Alex and set her on my lad. I just held onto her, I guess to make sure she was okay.

All she did was leaned back and said "Erika began to scream for help and the boy slapped her to shut her up. Then I hear a male's antagonized scream and I looked over to see a man as tall as you with a hockey mask on. His weapon of choice was a machete, which was plunged in the middle of the boy."

"The boy who was wresting with me paused to look at well and I took my chance. I grabbed my hunting knife from my pocket and slit his throat. He made so gurgling noises and fell on top of me. I pushed him off of me and went to check on Erika." I nodded and proud on how tough Alex was.

"Jason just looked at us, my guess was for us to scream or fight him. And to this day I think what Erika did was one of the stupid things she had done. She took a step forward and said in that sweet voice of hers "Are you Jason?" He had stiffened, but nodded at her. She smiled and said "Thank you Jason, I appreciate your help with those idiot boys." He just stared at her, then nodded once and walked away."

"After that Erika grew closer to him and we eventually killed everyone at the camp. After that we lived there and Jason told Erika about six months later that he loved her. We had a mock wedding ceremony, because he was a serial killer and couldn't get a real one. They became husband and wife, after the ceremony they made love for the first and last time." I titled my head at the last sentence. Why last time? Oh no...What happened to Erika?

"We later found out she was pregnant. Jason was so happy and nervous at the same time. He was worried he would hurt the little one or the little one would be scared of him. Nine months later, Erika gave birth to Melissa. A couple weeks later Erika took Melissa to the lake to watch the sunset. A man was watching her from the cabins."

"He must of snuck behind her and got Melissa away from her because Melissa was on the dock when Jason and I arrived. The man had Erika's head under water." Alex fell silent and I tightened my grip on here. "Thanks Thomas" I nodded, but I didn't loosen my grip.

Alex began again, "Jason killing that bastard while I grabbed Melissa. Once Jason was done with the man, he buried Erika by their cabin. Jason wrote, just like you with the notebook, "You will take Melissa and leave; I can't raise her here without Erika. But, come back here when Melissa is an adult. She will decide then what she wants to do, to stay here or leave." I promised I would take care of Melissa and left."

"Back to your question, I lived with a serial killer and my sister fell in love with him, had his child, and died because of a man wanting revenge. I learned sometimes there is more to someone behind their masks, physically or personality." Alex finished and laid her head on my shoulder.

I removed one of my hands and wrote "Thank you for telling me Alex, I know it must have been hard for you." She sighed and said "You deserved to know." For a while we just sat there, enjoying the quiet. "We should head back, it's almost dinner time." I wrote with regret.

Alex sighed and shook her yes. I gently put her on her feet then raised myself off the ground. I started to walk back when I felt Alex grab my hand. I looked up and her face looked flush from embarrassment. I gentle tightened my hand and took us home. On the way home I vowed I would take care of Alex and Melissa. That if someone wanted to hurt them, then they would have to go through me first.

**I thought I would throw in that twist. I may even consider writing a prequel after this story. I hope everyone liked it. Please leave a review, thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys, you guys must hate me for not updating in so long. I'm very sorry for making you wait for this story. To me it's surprising how many people seem to enjoy my story and how many have read it. Anyways, please review or leave me a pm to tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TCM, I do own Alex and Melissa **

Three weeks have passed with little incident. I mean besides luring and killing people, nothing really went wrong. The only thing that happened was when Thomas and I had our first argument. To me it was a small argument. Unfortunately Thomas thought it was the ending of our friendship, he most likely came to that conclusion because this was his first friendship and he had insecure issues. So it started like this.

I was going to go for a walk; I often get antsy not moving around. I got Melissa settled down on the couch with another book. I noticed that Thomas was down stairs working, so I asked Melissa to tell Thomas where I went. Once I got my water bottle filled up, I left.

I really didn't know where to explore, but I decided to stay near the road so I can find my way back home. That was a weird thought for me, that I have a home. With a fantastic friend and someday I hope for more.

I have been walking about an hour when I heard a motorcycle approaching. I ducked down in the trenches hoping they wouldn't see me and keep going. As usual, fate wasn't on my side. I heard the bike come closer to me and then the bike went silent. I heard footsteps approach me and I made a move to stand. I figured I could charm this person to leave me alone.

When I stood up and looked towards the person, I was somewhat relieved. They were female, she had brown hair tied behind her, and had a full leather outfit. To me it seemed indecent to wear in public because it didn't hide the fact she was female, more like it highlighted it.

"So, why were you in the ditch?" The rider asked me while putting her hands on her hip. I sighed dramatically and replied "Well I dropped my water bottle and it rolled in the ditch." She nodded, but I don't think she was buying my story. Luckily she let it go and asked "Where you going? I could give you a lift to town."

"Oh, I'm just exploring. I just moved here, into my friend's house." I mentioned causally. She once more nodded and said "Well see you then." She turned and got on her bike. Before she started it she yelled to me "If you are hiding from someone, get further away from the road. " And with that she started her bike and left me alone once more.

"Well, at least it was a girl and not some guy who wanted to hurt me." I thought as I turned around to go home. I figured I did enough exploring for the day. And besides, it was getting dark.

As I made my way to the house, I saw Thomas with chainsaw looking for something in a frantic manner. I ran towards him and said "Hey Thomas, everything alright?" He whirled around and stared at me with wide eyes. I was starting to get worried. Did something happen when I was gone?

Thomas grabbed my upper arm; it would leave a bruise later, and walked me towards the house. I figured he would tell me what's up when we were inside. He shoved aside the front door and kept marching into his room.

He set his chainsaw down and grabbed his notebook. He thrust it at me and it read "Where were you?" I frowned and replied "I went exploring around here." He ripped the note book out of my hands and started writing again.

When he was down he handed back to me and it said "Don't you ever do that again. That was really stupid to go out there alone. What if something happened to you? " Now I was starting to get a little annoyed and angry, never a good combo. I handed the notebook back and replied "I can take care of myself; I've been doing that for many years before I met you." He shook his head no and pointed back to the notebook.

I sighed and said "I'll talk to you after you calmed down." I turned away and head towards the door. Before I could open the door, I felt his hands clamp on my shoulders and spin me around to face him. He kept a hold of my shoulder so I would move. Now if I had been in sound mind I would have took some calming breathes and wait till he let me leave. However, I was pissed off now and only thought of him as a threat.

I said in a icy cold voice "Thomas, let go of me". He froze at that and stood there stiff, staring at me. At the time I didn't know what was going through his mind, but now as I look back I could see the self-loathing in his eyes. He released me and I went to my room. I heard him slam his door and race down stairs.

I laid there thinking back to our conversation and realized I shouldn't have been so harsh. I sighed and rolled off my bed. "I should go look for him and say I was sorry." I thought as I walked down stairs. However, I was deterred by Melissa. She looked scared of something. I took her to the porch outside and sat on the steps.

"What's the matter Melissa?" I asked while pulling her in for a hug. She sniffed and said "Thomas looked really upset. Are we leaving?" I shook my head no and said "We argued that's all sweetheart. Everything will be fine. I actually need to go apologize to him. I was too harsh with my words and he was just worried about me." "Alright Aunty, I feel better knowing we are not leaving. I like it here." I smiled and let her go.

She stood up and turned around to head back inside. I heard her say "Hi Thomas, Aunty needs to talk to you." I turned around and was surprised to see Thomas standing at the door way. I smiled slightly and patted the space next to me. He hesitated, but made his way to me. He sat next to me and hung his head down.

"Thomas, I wanted to apologize to you." I said in a soft voice. He swung his head towards me and he tilted his head. I said "You were just worried about me and I was rude to you. I hope you can forgive me." Thomas put up one finger to say "hold on". He got up and went inside.

For a second I had the morbid thought that Thomas would get his chainsaw and get his revenge on me. But, I pushed that thought away because I highly doubt he would do that. Eventually he did come out, but he was holding his note book. I'm glad he has a note book, it would be almost impossible to have conversation.

He sat next to me and started writing. I waited patiently, wanting to know if he forgave me. He handed me the note and waited for my reaction. I looked at his note and it said "I was just scared that something happened to you. Melissa was sleeping on the couch and you were nowhere to be found. And I'm the one who should apologize to you. I hurt you and that's not acceptable. I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore."

"Oh Thomas, there is nothing to apologize about. I've been injured much worse." I said as I took his hands. He tilted his head and I replied "I'll tell you some other time, tonight is not the right time." He nodded. "Why don't we forget about this and move on." I suggested hoping to improve the mood. He shook his head no and wrote something down.

He handed the note to me and it read "I relized how much you mean to me and I have a question. And I understand if you don't want to, I don't even know why I'm asking. But, would you be my girlfriend?" I looked up from the note and looked in his eyes. I could see the vulnerability and I felt honored he could let his guard down around me. I smiled and responded "Yes, if you'll be my boyfriend."

He shook his head yes quickly. He reached over and hugged me. I snuggled in his chest and we just sat there for about an hour. Only Mama's voice ring out that dinner was ready got us up. We both got up and I felt like the luckiest girl right now. I just got a man that was tall, protective, loyal, affectionate, and thoughtful. I think I got the better deal, but I didn't care at the moment.

Overall I'm glad we had that argument because Thomas gathered his courage and asked me to be his girlfriend. Hopefully in the future when Thomas and I fight, it will end in a happy ending as well.

**Please review and tell me how you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own TCM, I do own Alex and Melissa.

Thomas POV

I stalked slightingly through the woods; the chainsaw in my hands was purring lively. One of them is in the woods; I can hear her screaming in terror. Idiot, if she was quiet she might have a better chance of getting out of here alive. I move towards her screams without making any sounds. I hear a high pitch scream, a scream of pain. Then a dull thud, she must of hit the ground.

I find her behind a tree, holding her left ankle in a tight embrace and sobbing. I don't pity her or feel guilty for what I'm going to do. She is my family's survival, our answer for our hunger. I move within her sights and she starts wailing harder. Screaming, "Please! Don't kill me!" Her hands goes up in a stop motion, like that would make me stop.

I didn't hesitate as I brought down my chainsaw on her legs. The chainsaw rips through her stick like legs. The remind me of a does leg; long and thin, made for running. Well, not any more. She howls in pain and tries to crawl away from me. I let her crawl, letting her think she can get away. I enjoy watching their hope fade from their eyes once I catch them again. "Someone help me! Please help... Oh God" she ends with a sob, but still she crawls away from me.

I get bored watching her flee, if you can call it that. I switched off my chainsaw and grabbed her decapitated legs. I put them over my shoulders like an old coat and walked over to her. I kicked her in the ribs and the impact made her roll over on her back. She cried harder and begged even more. I pressed my boots down hard on her ribs and I hear a crack. She tries to push my foot off her while screaming from the pain.

I dropped her legs next to her and reached in my apron for my butcher knife. Once she sees the knife she screams hysterically. I lean down and I grabbed her head, tilting it back. I brought my knife to her neck and cut deeply into it. A gurgling sound reached my ears while her hands went to her throat to keep the blood in. But, the blood flowed freely from between her finger tips. I stood there and watched the life go out of her eyes.

Once she was still and not breathing any more, I grabbed her arms to drag her home. I decided I'll get her legs later; they didn't have much meat on them anyways.

As I walked home, I could feel the rage and adrenalin fade from me. I breathe deeply and calmly. I did this for a while and I calm my racing heart. I see the house about a foot away. I look back to make sure I'm still dragging the body. She still there, nothing fell off. I think I need to put some plastic bags in my apron to make it easier to carry the body if I cut pieces off from a chase.

Walking towards the parch I see Alex standing there. She sees me and a smile lights up her face. I don't know why or how anyone could be that happy to see me, but her face lights up when she does. I always feel so happy seeing her happy face.

"I'm glad your back. Here, I thought you might need this." Alex says as she thrusts out a cup of water with ice in it. I smile behind my mask and dropped the dead body to grab the water. She smiles and turns around, knowing I don't like people seeing my face.

I gently push my mask up and take a calming drink. Alex is always so helpful and caring when it comes to me or Melissa. But, get on her bad side and she will rip your throat out. Literally. I remember once she came down to the basement to watch me work. I had a guy strapped down on the table and he was unconscious. Alex was talking about what we could do that day after I got my work done. I went over to the table and the guy moaned, and then opened his eyes.

He started struggling against his restraints, pulling at them uselessly. "Let me go you freak." He said while glaring at me. I flinched at the word freak, but otherwise I continued getting my knifes out. Alex must have seen my flinch because she went up to the table and stood next to me. She reached in front of me, grabbed one of my knifes, and then sliced the guy across his throat. His eyes went wide and stated to struggle panicky against the restraints. And then before he died, she leaned in and said "No one gets to call him a freak." He gurgled and stopped moving as his blood dripped to the floor.

Then she turned towards me, smiled and suggested we should take a picnic because it was sunny. I felt so much love and pride for her and I hugged her before turning back to my work.

I finished my water and put my mask back on. Alex still had her back towards me, waiting patiently for me to finish. I felt honored that she could trust me with her back turned. Not even my family did that. I set my glass down on the railing and walked towards her. I hugged her from behind and felt her relax against me. I press my face against her head and inhaled her vanilla scent. I closed my eyes and tightened my arms around her in a comforting gesture. I felt like the luckiest man in the world right now.

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone. Yes I know I haven't posted in a long time and I want to apologize for that. I won't make excuses, but mostly I lost my fire to write. But, I got it back and I hope to keep writing more chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review or pm me.

Also, I want to thank you everyone for supporting me, it means a lot to me to see people so excited to read my story. I don't know why you guys like it, but as long as people keep asking me to write I will.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer so far. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I was having some trouble with it because I didn't know how I wanted to write it. So I hope it turned out alright. Please review or pm me. Thank you.

Warning: This chapter contains a large amount of fluff.

**Disclaimer: I don't own TCM. I do own Alex and Melissa.**

**Alex's POV**

Today was a hot day. And yes, it's almost a hot day every day. But today was especially a hot day. The house seemed to keep all the heat inside just to make everyone suffer.

Mama was in the kitchen making lunch, which seemed to be sandwiches. Melissa and I are sitting on the couch and relaxing. Melissa was once again reading_ The_ _Grim Fairytales _and I was crocheting. I'm still working on that blanket, even though I don't know what I'm going to do with it once it was done.

Uncle Monty and Sherriff were out doing whatever they do. And lastly Thomas is down stairs cleaning his knifes. Oh how I pity him right now. He's downstairs were all that heat is collected, plus he's wearing his mask. "I think I should bring him some water." I thought, getting up to do so.

I walked into the kitchen and said "Hi Mama." She turned her head and smiled lightly at me. "What you need dear?" Mama asked before returning back to making the sandwiches. "Oh nothing just thought I should get Thomas some cold water. He must be roasting down there." I replied while going to the cabinet by the sink to get a glass. "Oh Honey, you're so sweet to my Tommy. Thanks for thinking of him." Mama said and I could hear her smile in her voice.

I filled up the glass with ice and then put some water in it. I started to walk out when Mama called out "Lunch will be done in about ten minutes or so." "Alright Mama." I replied while leaving.

I walked in to the living room and told Melissa what I was doing. She nodded and went back to her book. I continued down stairs and saw Thomas by his work bench. "Hey Thomas." I said while walking towards him. He turned around and waved at me. "I brought you some water, I figured you needed it." I said while handing him the glass. Once it was secularly in his grasps, I turned around so he can drink it in peace. "Oh, also Mama said lunch will be done in ten minutes."

I waited quietly for a couple of moments for Thomas to finish his drink. I heard him set the glass on the table and then I felt his hand tap me on the shoulder. I turned back to face him and he held up his hand to say "hold on." I nodded to him.

Thomas turned around and grabbed his notebook. He opened it up and wrote in it. He turned back around and handed it to me. It read "Thanks for the water, I was just about to get some for myself. " I handed the notebook back and replied "It's no problem. Also, Melissa wanted to know if you would like to come with us when we have our picnic." He paused and I could tell he thinking about it.

Thomas was still wary around Melissa. He worried since he was so tall and intimating, that he would either hurt or scare Melissa. However, Melissa adored Thomas. Melissa doesn't have many people who either are around for her or they don't like her. By staying here at the Hewitt house, Melissa has been able to connect to both Thomas and Mama.

I waited for his response and he turned to reach his notebook. He scribbled something on it and handed it back to me. It read "I'll go if you're sure she wants me to." I sighed and replied "Of course she wants you there with us." Thomas nodded and untied his apron. He walked past me and hung it up on a hook.

He turned and paused. I frowned and asked "Something wrong Thomas." He shook his head no and walked back to the table to grab his notebook. Thomas folded the notebook and put it in his pocket. Then he placed the pencil behind his ear. Thomas walked over to me and, with caution, grabbed my hand. I smiled up at him to show him I didn't mind. He seemed to relax and he guided me out of the basement.

Once we reached the top of the stairs, Thomas opened the door and held it open for me. I said "Thanks." Melissa looked up from her book and asked "Are you coming with us Thomas?" Thomas shook his head yes and Melissa smiled at him. "When do we leave Aunty?" Melissa asked while she put a book marker in her book.

"Right now, if that's alright with everyone." Mama said while carrying a picnic basket. "I also placed Thomas's lunch in the basket. I had a hunch someone would ask him to come with you two." Mama responded while handing the basket to Thomas. "I'll see you three after I close down the shop. Have fun." Mama said with smile and walked out the door. A minute later you could hear the truck start up and drive away.

I laughed and said "Well, I guess we should go as well." Melissa got up from the couch and grabbed for my free hand. "I'm ready Aunty." I smiled and asked "You ready Thomas?" He nodded his head once. "Alright, lead the way Thomas. You know all the good spots anyways." I clarified the last part because he tilled his head. Thomas nodded and he released my hand to open the door. Melissa and I walked through and Thomas closed it softly.

Thomas went left and walked slowly towards the woods. I gently tugged Melissa to follow Thomas. "Aunty, do you know where we are going?" Melissa asked. I said no and added "Nope, but Thomas knows where he's going." "I wasn't worried Aunty, but I was curious if you knew where we were going." Melissa added.

About ten minutes later, Thomas stopped at a clearing. Luckily it had many places to sit in the shade as well. Thomas walked over to the shade and set the basket down. Melissa and I joined him by the basket. We all sat down and I opened the basket.

Inside were six sandwiches and three water bottles. I reached in and handed both of them a sandwich and a water bottle. Thomas nodded in thanks and turned his back on us. And Melissa just started eating in silence. I grabbed my own sandwich and mentally gave a thank you to Mama for the fantastic tasting sandwiches.

Logically I knew I was eating human meat, but made in the right way it's really good. I don't feel guilty about eating them. Then again I've had to eat human in the past. I remember once I suggested it to Erika when we lived at Camp Crystal Lake. She gave me a horrified face and proclaimed to me "I promise you Alex, I'm not tasty." I laughed and I pointed to the campers, asking "And them Erika?" She paused and said "Only if we have to, but I hope not." In the end, we did eat them.

I shook myself out of my memories and took the last bite of my sandwich. I decided to save my other sandwich for later and apparently, Melissa thought the same. Melissa's other sandwich was already in the basket and she was sitting quietly.

Both of us waited for Thomas to finish his lunch. When he did finish, he put his mask back on and turned back around. Thomas looked at me and sighed. I frowned at the sound. What's the matter with him lately? I mean, Thomas keeps looking at me like he wants to tell me something but can't. I took a quick breath and said "You know Thomas; you can ask me anything you want. And I'll answer it to the best of my ability."

Thomas stared into my eyes and clenched his fists. We stayed like that for about a minute, and then he looked down and grabbed his notebook. Thomas wrote in his notebook quickly. Melissa, sensing something was happening, got up and came over to me. She looked at me pleadingly and I patted my lap. She lightly smiled then sat in my lap sideways. Her legs were hanging off on my left side. Melissa only does this when she nervous or scared. Perhaps she was freighted of what Thomas was writing.

**Thomas's POV**

I turned around, after putting my mask back on, and observed the girls. I know I can eat with my mask on, but it's more comfortable off. Plus I like feeling the wind against my face. It seemed that they finished their lunch as well. I looked at Alex and sighed. Lately I've been having this nagging thought in my head. But, I can never ask it. To tell the truth, I'm scared to ask it. I don't want to injure our new relationship.

But, luck wasn't on my side because I forgot how observant Alex is. Alex must of heard my sigh because she said in that sweet voice of hers "You know Thomas; you can ask me anything you want. And I'll answer it to the best of my ability.

I looked in her eyes and saw the truth in them. For some reason Alex's eyes held so many emotions in them. I stared in her eyes, trying to gather my courage. I suppose I should get it over with. I looked down and took out my note book.

I wrote "I have many questions to ask. But, I guess my main one is when are you leaving. I understand that one day you will, but I would like to know when." I handed my notebook to her and held my breath. I watched her eyes scan the page and then she kind of froze. I started to get worried. I mean what if she decided just go now?

I looked down and saw Melissa frowning at Alex. "Aunty, are you okay?" Alex jumped and looked down to Melissa. Alex replied "I'll find out in a second." Then Alex handed my notebook back and asked "Do you want me to leave?"

I dropped my notebook in shock and shook my head no quickly. That seemed to relax Alex because she said "Then I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon. To be truthful Thomas, I like here and so does Melissa. But, I don't know how long we would have stayed if you weren't here."

I frowned at the last part. I picked up my notebook and wrote "What do I have anything to do with you staying?" I handed the notebook back to her. She read it and laughed softly. Alex looked at me and said "Oh Thomas. I forget some times that you're a little naive in the art of love. Thomas, I'm staying because I'm falling in love with you."

When Alex said that I felt frozen with surprise and fear. She's falling in love with me? How? I mean she has never seen my face, and it isn't a good looking one, and I brutally murder people.

Alex tilted her head and said "I'm guessing by you stiff posture that you want to know why, am I correct?" I nodded once. Alex softly smiled and said "Thomas I'm falling in love because of you. You have a caring and protective personality. You treat me and Melissa like we are everything in the world to you."

I can't believe her, but I know she isn't lying to me. Somehow she really is falling in love with me. I picked up my notebook and wrote "It's hard for me to believe that, but I know you wouldn't lie to me about your feelings. And to be honest I'm falling in love with you too. From how you are a kind and affectionate woman to the way you protect Melissa." I handed it back to Alex and she read it. She looked up and smiled sweetly to me.

"Um….Thomas can I ask you something." Melissa hesitantly asked from Alex's lap. I nodded and waited for her to continue. "I mean I know you really aren't, but I mean how you act with Aunty I think you are. But I..." Melissa spoke all this fast. But, Alex stopped her and said "Relax Melissa. Everything's fine." Melissa breathed in quickly and asked "Thomas, can I call you Uncle?"

I grabbed my notebook and wrote "I would be honored to be your Uncle. But, why do you want to call me that?" I handed it to Melissa and waited. Melissa read it and said "Well you're with Aunty and I also like you. And you're nice to me when others aren't" I nodded with understanding. I motioned to Melissa to hand me the notebook. She handed it back to me and I put it in my pocket.

Melissa frowned at me as I stood up. "So…can I call you Uncle?" I nodded and she smiled so brightly. Melissa jumped up and hugged tightly. She so cute, I still can't believe anyone could be mean to her. I looked at Alex and she was smiling at both of us.

Melissa let go off me and figured it was time to go. So picked Melissa up, Melissa squealed in surprise, and put her on my shoulder. Alex giggled and said "I'll grab the basket." And with that we started to walk home.

For once in my life I felt so happy and loved. And yes I know Mama loves me, but she doesn't accept all of me. She doesn't approve of my masks. But with Alex, she's falling in love with me and accepts me for who I am. I feel like the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
